De pilares y cargas
by DauwMalfoy
Summary: Tenía dos teorías. Sakura paró de llorar, sonrió de la mejor forma que pudo, al fin era útil. Ella estaba rota desde el inicio y el peso que tenía que cargar era mucho. Team 7, UA dentro del mundo ninja.


**_Disclaimer applied._**

_Aclaraciones:_

**-Bla bla bla- **Diálogos.

**_Bla bla bla_**Cosas importantes

* * *

**De pilares y cargas**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Capítulo único._**

* * *

Los miraba con decisión.

**.**

Naruto y Sasuke peleaban con todo su poder en un claro de algún bosque lejano de Konohagakure, mientras Sakura temblaba, pero no lloraba porque simplemente ignoró y suprimió las ganas que tenía de llorar en ese momento, lo había aprendido a hacer a través de los años.

**.**

Se había hecho fuerte por Naruto, por Sasuke, por Kakashi, por ella misma, se había hecho fuerte porque estaba cansada de que la dejaran atrás, de que siempre pensaran que era una débil niña. Que no la miraran como una mujer, como esa mujer fuerte que era.

**.**

Ella necesitaba intervenir en la pelea, se sentía mal, deseaba morir. Amaba a ambos, ella sólo quería lo mejor para los dos, deseaba fuertemente que volvieran a ser el mismo grupo que fueron de genins. Aunque sabía que eso era imposible

**.**

Ella estaba ahí, no tenía idea de cómo pararlos. Ya había intentado golpeando la superficie, pero eso no sirvió. Podía observar que cada vez tenían menos chakra y más cansancio. Tuvo recuerdos de aquella vez en la azotea.

**.**

Tenía dos teorías. La primera consistía en que ellos iban a agotarse tanto que jamás podrían acabar de matarse y así podrían llevarse a Sasuke de vuelta. La segunda consistía en que ambos simplemente morirían. Ella era muy buena acertando en las teorías que proponía. Sabía que la primera era más como un deseo.

**.**

Negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos al sentir un escozor detrás de sus ojos tan oscurecidos que ya no parecían el jade brillante.

**.**

Ignoró las ganas que tenía de llorar, de nuevo. Era su mantra en ese momento. "_ . .Nollores"_

**.**

Ella sintió como su sensei le sujetó la muñeca izquierda, ella sólo apretaba los puños con desesperación.

**.**

Kakashi sintió el estrés que sentía su única alumna.

**.**

Sakura escuchó una explosión y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

**.**

Naruto estaba a 150 metros de Sasuke. Ambos tenían quemaduras que eran preocupantes, pero no para ellos. Ellos sólo se miraban fijamente, sin importarles nada más, sólo existían ellos.

**.**

Ella se sintió desfallecer al mirar los destellos azules que salían de las manos de sus amados. Chidori. Rasengan.

**.**

Las rodillas le temblaron y soltó un gemido de desesperación al no saber qué hacer. Observó a Naruto correr contra Sasuke y a Sasuke correr contra Naruto. Tuvo más recuerdos de ese día en la azotea.

**.**

Cerró fuertemente los ojos dejando caer así la primera lágrima. Salada, resbaladiza. Abrió de nuevo sus expresivos y ya oscurecidos orbes que perdían aún más su brillo al entender lo que iba a pasar.

**.**

Ella juntó chakra en sus pies para comenzar a correr contra los jóvenes que tenía a 70 metros de distancia.

**.**

Kakashi intentó detenerla, pero su boca no obedecía ninguna orden que le daba el cerebro, mucho menos sus piernas, se sentía inmóvil. Pudo mover apenas sus manos, pero ella fue más rápida

**.**

Ella corría a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus esbeltas, níveas y temblorosas piernas, debía detener a sus amores, ellos no podían morir de ninguna forma, debían ser de nuevo el equipo Kakashi.

**.**

Sasuke y Naruto se veían fijamente avanzando paso por paso a un encuentro efímero y mortal, ambos sabían que morirían los dos. La velocidad máxima se había alcanzado.

**.**

Naruto sonrió con nostalgia, mientras que Sasuke hacía su expresión ladina, simulando una sonrisa. Era gratificante poder elegir tu muerte, dejar a un lado tus aspiraciones para poder decidir la muerte más digna.

**.**

El encuentro se veía cada vez más cerca entre los tres cuerpos que se movían a un mismo destino.

**.**

Ella llegó ahí con una sonrisa melancólica, recordando las misiones que hicieron juntos, recordando los momentos que pasó con los dos, los momentos en los que lloró por ellos, los momentos en los que pensaba en ellos mientras entrenaba con Tsunade-Shishou.

**.**

Naruto abrió bien grande los ojos, ella estaba muy cerca de ambos.

**.**

Sasuke también abrió los ojos.

**.**

**.**

-**¡Sakura-chan!**-  
-**Sakura**-

**.**

**.**

Anteriormente, Sasuke había querido matar a la fémina del equipo Kakashi múltiples veces, más ahora no le apetecía hacerlo. Ahora sólo deseaba aniquilar al rubio.

**.**

**.**

-**No van a morir**-

**.**

**.**

Las lágrimas en los ojos galopaban fuertemente en el níveo rostro de la pelirrosa, ella serviría al menos para evitar la muerte de los que amaba.

**.**

**.**

-**¡Sakura!**-

**.**

**.**

Kakashi sabía que había reaccionado muy tarde, se había puesto a correr detrás de ella pero mucho tiempo después, cuando sus pies por fin reaccionaron a sus pensamientos.

**.**

**.**

-**¡Muévete Sakura-chan!**-  
-**Quítate, maldita molestia**-

**.**

**.**

Era muy tarde, ellos no podían hacer nada para desviarse y mucho menos para detener sus más poderosos ataques.

**.**

Sakura paró de llorar, sonrió de la mejor forma que pudo, al fin era útil. Salvaría a quienes amaba. Esa fue al final su razón de existir.

**.**

El rasengan de Naruto y el chidori de Sasuke impactaron en ella.

**.**

Atravesaron su estómago y rompieron los huesos de la columna vertebral.

**.**

El puño de Sasuke y la mano de Naruto se tocaron en su interior. Como si se hubieran saludado, como si hubieran celebrado algo.

**.**

Naruto sintió que lágrimas corrían libremente sobre sus mejillas, mientras que Sasuke miraba totalmente incrédulo a la molestia de su ex-equipo. No la recordaba así, sólo recordaba al estorbo con cabello rosado.

**.**

**.**

-**¿Sakura-chan?**-

**.**

**.**

La pelirrosa tosió sangre por la boca y volvió a sonreír con muy pocas fuerzas. Sasuke y Naruto rogaban internamente que fuera un jutsu de sustitución, pero muy en el fondo, sabían que todo se había acabado para Sakura.

**.**

Los miró con ternura al sentir que goteaba agua sobre su cráneo.

**.**

No era cualquier agua, era un agua muy salada y amarga, que deseó que saliera antes. Lágrimas, de Sasuke, de Naruto.

**.**

Ambos sujetaban bien los delicados y pálidos hombros de la Haruno para que no fuera a caer.

**.**

**.**

-**Los amo**-

**.**

**.**

Esa fue la última frase de Sakura, un susurro **_débil_** y **_roto_**, así como ella.

**.**

Ella sabía que iban a estar bien, ellos siempre habían estado bien sin ella, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun, Naruto... Ellos estarían perfectamente bien sin ella ya que ella no era **_vital_** en ese equipo, nunca había sido un miembro activo realmente, o eso era lo que ella pensaba, ese fue su último pensamiento.

**.**

Naruto había palidecido y había dejado de respirar por unos segundos, deseando que fuera una broma.

**.**

Sasuke dejó caer una lágrima en su mejilla, él nunca la había entendido, ¿Quién demonios hacía eso? Recordó por unos momentos a Itachi y su rostro palideció aún más. Había personas realmente valiosas en el mundo.

**.**

Después, Sasuke recordó la frase que alguna vez había dicho Kakashi y resonó fuertemente en su cabeza. "_Aquellos ninjas que no cumplen las normas son llamados __**escoria**__, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que escoria._" Frase propia de un Uchiha. Y qué Uchiha. Obito Uchiha.

**.**

Naruto ahora lloraba mirando su propia mano, cubierta de un líquido espeso de color rojo escarlata, que, deseó fuertemente que fuera de él, o de Sasuke. Ambos tenían las manos fuera de su destrozado torso.

**.**

Naruto besó el cabello de la pelirrosa, aspirando por última vez su fragancia.

**.**

Sasuke, conmovido, besó la coronilla de la pelirrosa y se dedicó a mirar su rostro hinchado, sus labios cianóticos, sus ojos jades que antes brillaban con intensidad ahora estaban opacos, sin brillo.

**.**

Sasuke se sintió culpable. Él había acabado con su **_juventud_**, con su **_intensidad_**, con sus **_ganas_**, finalmente acabó con su **_vida_**. La consumió por**_ completo_**.

**.**

Kakashi al fin llegó a verla y sintió un escozor detrás de sus ojos, no podía llorar. Recordó como la había hecho menos cientos de veces. Recordó las veces que la ignoró sólo por estar prestándole atención a los otros dos miembros. De pronto recordó a Rin, ahí no pudo evitar llorar.

**.**

Ella había sido el **_pilar_** del equipo, un pilar que soportaba cargas **_muy pesadas_**, y como todo objeto que da lo mejor de sí, que aguanta lo más pesado. **_Se rompió_**.

**.**

El pilar **_había cedido_** por fin al peso que soportaba.

**.**

Porque estaba**_ rota_** y el peso que tenía que cargar era mucho.  
**.**

**_Ella estaba rota desde el inicio y no lo quería reconocer._**

* * *

**Yo opino que así debería terminar naruto, digo :P... Realmente me gustó mucho como me quedó, muy triste, muy fuerte, espero les haya gustado :P**

**UPDATE: 25 DE JULIO DEL 2013**

**Holis, me dediqué a agregarle más cosas para hacerlo más jugoso, pero en sí, es en esencia igual.**


End file.
